


"I will let you free, Sparrow...if..." - Captain Jack Sparrow X Captain Armando Salazar

by CassandraRedfield



Category: Pirates Of The Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales
Genre: Armando Salazar X Jack Sparrow, Armando Salazar/Jack Sparrow - Freeform, Captain Salazar - Freeform, Contains slight nausia, Dead Men Tell No Tales - Freeform, Don't hate me..., Hell Train, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, I was bored while writing this so forgive me, M/M, Oneshot, Or Hell ship, Romance, Switch position, Top!/Bottom! Armando Salazar/Bottom!/Top! Jack Sparrow, Underage - Freeform, Young Jack Sparow, for i have sinned, just a warning, mature - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform, salack, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRedfield/pseuds/CassandraRedfield
Summary: I wrote this while I was bored. But I still hope to whoever reads this, that they'll enjoy this story. I kept wondering around the internet for a mature story of these two characters but couldn't find any(in English at least). So wrote this for entertainment. This fanfiction contain explicit content and with who I think is underage.AU where Jack failed to lure the Captain of the Spanish ship to his death but instead, gets captured by the man himself. This story skips the whole plots and just jumps right into the smut. So unless you want to join me on the ship to Hell, do not read. Or please do so you can join me and other crew members that ship Salack. The more people, the better. So enjoy!





	"I will let you free, Sparrow...if..." - Captain Jack Sparrow X Captain Armando Salazar

Salazar placed his hand onto Sparrow's shoulder as he took the young boy to the Captain's Cabin. He let the boy step in first and locked the door behind them, his heart beating rapidly as he watched the boy look around the neatly decorated room. He walked towards the boy and stood behind him, the boy turned around, his height reaching Salazar’s chest.

"Why are we here?" The boy asked, shaking nervously slightly.

"I will negotiate with you, Sparrow." The Captain replied, looking into his brown eyes.

Jack looked the male and cocked his head, "I don't want my men in any harm. I included." He then spoke.

"I will let your men sail free, if you let me do whatever I wish to do to you." Salazar answered, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and giving them a slight squeeze. He felt the boy tense.

Jack began to feel uneasy, and looked down at the floor then back at the male's eyes.

"If you don't harm my men and me, you may do what you wish." He sighed nervously.

When the words reached Salazar's ears, he quickly leaned down towards the boy and kissed him, surprising the pirate. He then picked him up and the boy's eyes remained open as the other captain's were closed. Shortly after coming back to his senses, Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and his legs around his waist. Salazar walked over to his bed as he pressed their bodies together and removed the boy's hat but kept the little jewels in his hair before placing him on the bed. Sitting, Jack started to feel the atmosphere warm up and moaned softly as he closed his eyes, their lips pressing deeper in the kiss.

The raven haired man knew that the young pirate had never done anything like what he's doing to him, and went gentle on Jack. Keeping him busy with kisses, Salazar removed the boy's shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He removed his own uniform coat and shirt afterwards. He pressed their warm bodies together and wrapped his arms around the boy in a hug as Sparrow had hummed softly. He looked at the boy, feeling his rapid heartbeat, and moved his arms as he laid him down and kissed the brunette. He stood between his legs.

Jack pulled from the kiss, and lifted himself up by his elbows. "Savvy?" The naive boy asked, making a face that melted the captain's heart.

"I promise, Sparrow."

"Say it, Captain Spain." Jack ordered.

"I promise not to hurt your men, but I cannot promise not to hurt you." Salazar answered.

Satisfied enough, Jack laid his back down and allowed the male closer. Salazar removed the boy's boots and his pants as kept the Sparrow busy with kisses. He then pulled back and removed his pants, seeing the young pirate realize what was happening. The raven haired male leaned over Jack and caressed his cheek as he kissed him, trying to relax the trembling boy. Salazar then picked up the boy and laid him properly, not breaking contact. He then pulled away to be over him and stared into the brunette's brown eyes. His face gave way to his feelings of sickness and nervousness.

The Captain kissed Sparrow again, caressing the male's cheek as he tried to get him to open his mouth. When the boy complied, Salazar pressed their bodies together as he used both his hands to hold Sparrow in place, lying between the boy's legs. Jack felt the man's tongue intruding his mouth and grabbed the male's arm to squeeze. He couldn't move his head and he knew that he had to let the raven haired man do what he wanted in order to save his crew men. Sparrow felt the captain brush his tongue against his own and accidentally moaned as he gave in, sending a slight shiver and excitement towards Salazar. Reaching down, the man pulled off the young pirate's boxers and his own, using one hand to continue stroking the boy's cheek.

Jack's eyes shot opened before tightly closing when Salazar pressed his hardened penis against his own, and pulled away, breathing heavily and made soft hums. Salazar rubbed against Jack slowly, watching the pirate fall apart as he continued to shake. He kissed the boy again, grabbing onto the Sparrow's thighs and lifted his legs to rest them on his shoulders. Jack pulled away, giving the man a shot of mercy. The Captain looked and smirked, sticking three fingers into his mouth. The boy's eyes widened as he watched the three wet fingers leave the male's mouth and started to huff his breaths. Salazar looked down at Jack, grinning wider as he examined the boy. The pirate's face flushed red and the man kissed him, trying to distract him by exploring his mouth. Not wanting his fingers to go dry, he stuck a finger into the Sparrow, failing to distract the boy.

Jack felt his tongue and his mouth being played with before feeling Salazar piercing his behind with his finger. As he squeezed the male's arm again and squirmed around, trying to get the male to stop, the captain stuck his second finger into him. Jack groaned and moaned, feeling uncomfortable as the raven haired man moved his fingers slowly. A third finger invaded him and he felt his inside stretching, squeezing his arm tighter as Salazar leaned over to suffocate the boy.

Jack pulled away to moan and pant when the Captain found his prostate gland. Salazar then stuck his fingers out and let the pitiful pirate's legs fall. Jack felt funny, feeling sick as he was also confused of what he felt from the sudden pleasure. The other Captain leaned over to the desk by the bed to wipe his fingers clean. He had to remember to be careful with the boy, and leaned back over to see the young male’s broken face. He kissed his lips and placed his hand on Jack's chest, feeling his heartbeat. He wanted his Sparrow, wanting to keep him forever.

Lifting Jack's legs, Salazar leaned over as he rested them on his shoulders again and gave the Sparrow sloppy kisses. He ran his tongue around Jack's and trailed it down to his neck. He leaned in once the male gave a squeeze and penetrated the boy. Jack's eyes opened quickly and he groaned, feeling the Captain's thick cock. The man slowly went deeper into the young pirate, listening to the boy's noises of pain and pleasure before leaning back to watch his reactions. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth open. He reached the end and pulled out to the tip, keeping it inside, and further watched Jack as he moved back in, slowly rocking his hips. Jack moaned even more, breathily as he tried to lower his legs. He started to feel even sicker due to the pain. The Captain grabbed Sparrow's thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist, rocking his hips slowly faster.

Leaning down to kiss Jack, Salazar tried move faster into the boy, but Jack was too tight. Eventually no longer he could stand the pain, Jack grabbed the Captain's waist with his feet and stopped the male before pulling him out.

"I feel...sick." Jack breathed out, leaning up as he did.

Salazar pulled away and sat in front of the boy, watching him crawl over to the window beside the bed. Jack opened the window and stuck his head out the window. After some time breathing in the ocean air, the pain in his rear was slowly fading, follow by his nausea. The man grabbed Jack when he became impatient, and pulled him back to lying down in front of him. He lifted the pirate's legs before wrapping them around his waist. Salazar penetrated him again and began rocking his hips. Jack tried to relax as the pain began to increase. Before Sparrow was ready, he moved faster.

Salazar pressed his lips on the boy's, exploring his mouth as he rubbed Jack's thigh. Jack moaned in their lips, accidentally sending the man a message to move faster when the pain subsided. Salazar listened and made Sparrow moan louder and pant unevenly. Rocking his hips faster, he sealed their lips, brushing his tongue against the male's as he moved. As his pain changed to pleasure, Jack moaned loudly as he pulled away; his bundle of nerves hit.

After he felt that Jack's body had relaxed, Salazar pulled out, making Jack slightly wince and breathe out. He hugged Jack and then lifted himself up before having the young pirate roll to his stomach. He kissed the boy's right shoulder and kept pecking him as he rubbed his back, relaxing the brunette from trembling. Jack breathed heavily but his muscles relaxed and he grabbed Salazar's hand. Salazar held onto Sparrow's hand as he lifted the pirate with his right hand, raising the boy's behind up. He sat up and stuck himself inside again. He lay on Jack as he then kissed the pirate's neck afterwards, pressing himself against the other's body. Jack moaned and tugged onto the bed sheet, feeling Salazar's pulse inside and the Captain's hand messaging his stomach. He heard the man when he lifted his head breath heavily against his ear and shivered. The man felt the shiver and smiled. He continued to rub against Jack's spot and rubbed his hand down to touch the young pirate's length. He bit his ear as he did, further making Jack fall into his possession. Jack bit his lips and moaned against them. Salazar listened and stroked the boy's length in sync with his rocking motions, feeling it throb in his hand. Holding Jack's hand, he felt him squeeze and heard him make pleasant noises as the pain vanished. The Sparrow was reaching close and looked towards Salazar, looking at the raven haired male and moved his free hand to touch his cheek. Salazar looked at Sparrow, knowing he's close, and pulled out as he stopped stroking the boy's cock.

Salazar turned Jack over and kissed him before leaning up. He lifted the young male's legs to his waist and rocked his hips, increasing the tempo as he heard the pirate moan. He looked into Jack's eyes and watched his end approach. Before Jack tipped over, Salazar pulled out again, but to straddled the boy, surprising the pirate. Salazar's eyes traveled down the boy's body before he grabbed the boy's length and lifted it. Jack watched, grabbing the man's arms before feeling the raven haired man's weight on him.

Salazar watched Jack's expression as he slowly sat down, penetrating himself with the male's penis. Slowly letting the cum-leaking cock inside, he grunted and shut his eyes before holding onto Sparrow's shoulders. Jack leaned up and kissed Salazar as he pulled him down by his hair. He grabbed the Captain's hips and bucked his own, shoving his already half in penis completely inside. Salazar made a sharp noise and shut his eyes tighter. He sat on Jack, feeling the Sparrow's pulse inside and grinned. He kissed Sparrow, the boy taking control their mouths. The Captain felt the boy's tongue exploring his mouth and he moved himself up. He stopped at the tip and sat back down, moaning with his Sparrow before the pirate moved his hips to help. Jack felt so close, his penis aching for relief, but the man moved too slowly. He bucked his hips and went faster, keeping his grip on Salazar's hips.

Salazar moaned out but was muffled by Jack, the boy keeping a tempo. Jack dug his nails into him, and sat the man down one last time before arching his back. He came into the Captain, screaming out his moan. Salazar lifted his head as his eyes were closed, his mouth open as he felt the warm liquid filling him and running down his thighs. He kept moving himself, riding through Jack's orgasm. Jack couldn't breathe; he felt an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy, and shut his eyes while he kept bucking his hips, more slowly. He stopped moving, along with Salazar, and let his hands fall while he tried to catch his breath.

"You're a good pirate." Salazar breathed out, lying on Jack with his face close to his as the male was still inside the Captain.

Jack groaned slightly and tried to get Salazar off him. The man didn't budge and yet only let the male finish. He kissed Sparrow and eventually pulled him out, making the brunette huff his breath. The Captain then lifted himself off and sat between the boy’s legs, lifting his legs before placing them on his shoulder. Jack, still recovering, gave Salazar another look, only making the Captain smirk wider.

The man pushed himself inside of Jack, causing the pirate to shake his breath. Salazar rocked his hips and went faster, running into Sparrow with full speed as he gave him no mercy. Jack moaned loudly, causing shivers run down the man. The Captain leaned over and kissed the male, running against Jack's prostate with his penis as he ran against the boy's tongue with his own. Jack pierced the man's arms with his nails and lowered his legs to the other's hips. When he entwined his arms around Salazar, he kissed back. The man could feel Jack's rear tightening around him, and moaned as the pressure pushed him closer. He moaned with the boy, shivers running down both of them as they both felt their ends approach. Jack got close again, with the intense amount of pleasure, and Salazar reached for his hand. Sparrow's hand was placed on the Captain's head; the man wanting him to pull. The pirate obeyed and pulled his hair, making a fist in the soft raven hair.

Salazar rocked his hips as he kissed Jack, feeling the boy pulling his hair hard, and moaned into the pirate's lips. He rubbed his own hand around Jack's chest and stomach, before resting it on his heart. The man pulled away and pressed his forehead against the brunette. Jack felt Salazar huffing and heard him moan as the man rocked his hips slower. The pirate felt the man pull out before he came, only to wrap his legs around the captain before he was completely out to keep Salazar inside. Jack arched his back as felt himself come a second time, coating his abdomen. He grinned as he felt the Captain's cum inside and ran his nails down the man's back, marking him.

Salazar came into Jack unwittingly. He wanted to coat Jack. He grunted and moaned as the nails cut his back and the orgasm taking over. He rode through the climax, and fell afterwards, startling the boy. The captain's cheek pressed against the Sparrow's as they recovered. When Salazar regained his breath, he lifted himself up and watched Sparrow recover. He pulled out as he looked at the pirate when the male opened his eyes and lowered his head as he stared into the brown eyes. Salazar stuck his tongue out and licked up the boy's cum as he watched.

He laid beside his Sparrow, one of his hands on the boy's head and stroked his hair. He used his other hand to hold the young male’s hand. After recovering completely, he got off the bed and cleaned himself before getting dressed. He looked at the pirate, and walked over to his dresser to pull out one of his shirts. The boy turned his head and stared at the man as he walked towards him. Salazar had Jack sit up and gave him his white button up shirt. Jack looked at it and then at the Captain, giving him a confused look.

"Put it on." He ordered, "You'll know why when we walk out.”

Jack got off the bed and grabbed his boxers, only to be stopped and was ordered to only wear the shirt. Obeying Salazar, he grabbed the shirt and put it on before buttoning it. He gave Salazar another look; it looked like a dress on him. The captain ignored him and led Jack out of the Cabin. The boy felt humiliated as both their men watched them walk out. They stared at the Captains in confusion, wondering what Jack was wearing and why they took so long.

As they reached to the side of the ship where the boy's ship is pressed against the other Captain’s ship, Sparrow could feel the liquid trickle down his thigh, and tried to tug on Salazar's arm. He looked at Jack, and back at their men, where the Spanish Captain's men holding the pirate's men on his vessel hostage. Jack looked at his men and tried to ignore the feeling. Knowing what he had to do, Salazar ordered his men back on their ship without hurting a single man, and they listened. It lightened the brunette's eyes, and one of the boy's men called for Jack, asking him to come aboard. The other Captain stood in before Jack took a step.

"He's staying with me." He said, shocking the boy.

Jack felt nervous, not knowing what the Spanish Captain meant by "whatever he wished".

"What happened to your clothes, Captain?" One of Jack's men asked.

"I claimed him." Salazar answered, holding onto Sparrow's side.

"What...do you mean...by claim?" The other asked.

"You lost your captain is what I meant." He replied, grinning.

One of the raven haired man's men, Lieutenant Lesaro, noticed something on the boy's legs and stood by the captain's other side, and whispered to him.

"What is that on the boy, Captain?" He asked, making the man's grin wider.

"I made him mine."

As they sailed apart, Jack away from his men, the pirate kept the other Captain company. And from a distance, the boy's men saw Salazar lean over and kissed their Sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If there's any mistakes you came across, please inform me. While you do that, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.S. I have another story but it's soooo much better. It's on Wattpad if you'd like read it. Just look up Salack, and you may find it. This is very similar to the one on Wattpad but I wanted to see if I could make it as dirty as possible.


End file.
